


Caden and Caleb: Argents are Overrated

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caden Stilinski-Hale, Caleb Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek spends a weekend with his three year old twin cubs, while Stiles is away with his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caden and Caleb: Argents are Overrated

 

  **Caden and Caleb**

_Argents are Overrated_

 

 

 

Derek snapped the matchstick against its case, seeing it catch fire. He dropped it at the chopped log smithereens at the fireplace and watched them burn bright yellow gold. He liked to do things the traditional way, so if he went to the dense forest to find some dry wood and chopped it in the front yard of the rebuilt Hale house, then it was the most natural thing for him to do. He was proud of his fetish for the wilderness and that was the reason why twice a month he made sure to drop by at the mansion with his little family.

He sighed contently while shrugging off his worn out cotton t-shirt and dumping it on the coffee table. His muscles rippled under the grey tank top as he gathered the rest of the wood and tossed it at an arid corner in the kitchen. His senses were on constant alert mode as the steady scent of his little cubs diffused into him. He looked outside the kitchen window, pulling out a pot to start dinner. It was nearing 6 and his three year olds chased eachother in the front yard, giggling and growling. A smile tugged the corner of his lips as he whisked some plain ol’ mac and cheese, one of the many few things he could make, courtesy Stiles.

Stiles was away for the weekend with his dad to visit his mother’s family. Derek and the cubs were invited too, but the full moon was in a day and both the parents couldn’t risk getting their ‘still-learning-to-control-shifts’ kids all the way to the other side of the country. So the Sheriff made an excuse that the cubs had a very important birthday party to attend (Laura and Lydia’s twin girls’, Leonie and Lenore) and so Derek wouldn’t be able to join them too. Derek personally phoned Stile’s grandfather and promised him that they’d visit them for Thanksgiving and surely, he was praised and thoroughly admired. He grinned, thinking of how Stiles fondly rolled his eyes at him and kissed him soundly as a thank you.

“PAPA, CADEN IS BEING A MEANIE!” and that snapped Derek out of his Stiles’ induced day dream as he groaned knowing the twins were going to create a ruckus again.

“AM NOT! PAPA CALEB IS BEIN’ A BABY ‘BOUT IT!” Caden retaliated and Derek sighed.

“How about you two come inside huh? Papa made mac and cheese” Derek tried his cheerful voice and he heard a pair of collective groans. Derek frowned. “Hey, I make the best mac and cheese!” he almost whined like a petulant child and that earned him collective snickers.

“That’s dada’s mac and cheese papa, yours don’t taste so good” Caleb giggled looking at his father from outside the window and Derek pouted, earning more giggles from his kids. “Oh yeah, we’ll see about that. Now I want you two inside before I come back from washing my hands. It’s gonna get dark any minute now and you need to take a bath before bed too” Derek pointed out and he heard the refuting moans again.

“I’m going now” Derek said, a hint of warning in his tone and he was pretty sure if he turned around he would face sulking three year old werewolf cubs. He walked out of the kitchen when his phone blared. He knew it was his husband even before looking at it. That awful ringtone, ABBA’s _Voulez Vous_ was set exclusively for him.

“Hey baby!” he heard Stiles’ cheerful voice come from the other end and he smiled instantly. “Hey, how was your ride?” Derek asked, turning on the faucet and washing his hands. “T’was awesome, dad and I also stopped at this awesome burger joint, Oh my Gosh Der, you should eat those burgers, although their curly fries weren’t so tasty, but those burgers, Gawd!” Stiles moaned and Derek rolled his eyes.

“Stop making those sounds when you’re so far away” Derek told him and he heard a laugh. “Yeah, I miss ya too sourwolf. How are Caden and Caleb? Blew up the roof yet?” he smirked, carefully avoiding making comments like, _‘burned down the house yet?’_ because it was still a sensitive subject. “No, but I’m guessing they’re getting there. We’re about to eat dinner” Derek said smugly thinking of how awesome his mac and cheese tasted after he chucked a bite in his mouth.

Stiles snorted, “Derek mac and cheese is the only thing you can make without charring it and you achieved that feat after maybe some thirty trial and errors. And wipe that smirk off your face, I’ll bet you a million bucks Caleb dissed your cooking prowess and reminded you about how they missed dada’s awesome food” and this time Derek heard the smugness in Stiles’ voice as he spoke and scoffed. He was about to retort when he suddenly stiffened, catching scents other than his cubs’.

“Baby, I’ll have to call you back, looks like the boys have broken something again,” Derek said fast, trying his very best to sound normal, if not exasperated and he heard his husband’s chuckle and sighed in relief.

“Yeah ok, call me before bed and give my babies my love.”

“Yeah sure, love ya, take care” Derek said.

“Love you too hon, be safe” Stiles replied and the line went dead.

 

\------

 

He rushed outside, his eyes already flashing raging red.

“Papa and Dada told us not to talk to strangers.” He heard Caden and growled when he looked at a very familiar face.

“Argent” Derek hissed, standing protectively infront of his cubs, his crimson eyes still flashing bright. “Hale” Chris greeted with a nod and smiled at his kids.

“You have really smart kids here. They told me they shouldn’t talk to me because I was a stranger” he said and Derek looked at his cubs, who looked a little scared because they could sense their father’s anger and distress.

“Didn’t I tell you both to come inside?” he asked, glaring at his children and Caleb and Caden clutched their hands and nodded, their heads down. “Sorry papa, but we saw bunnies, right there!” Caleb said a little excitedly, directing at the bushes and Derek looked at the place his son pointed at.

“It’s alright Derek; I was out for a regular hunt with some of my pals. I didn’t realize you were here until I saw your boys.” Chris assured him and Derek stepped back a little, calming down as he bent down and scooped both his kids from the ground. Caden and Caleb immediately clutched onto his shoulders while they perched on his hips.

“I came here for the weekend” Derek said firmly, is protective stance still engaged as the twins eyed Chris with wide, green eyes, similar to his. “Yes, for the full moon. It’s tomorrow right? Where’s Stiles?” he asked, looking around for his daughter’s friend.

“He’s not here” Derek said, pulling Caden and Caleb closer to him as he eyed Chris. The man sighed and gave him a nod. “Ok, I guess I’ll go now, nice meeting these two again. Allison keeps telling me about how adorable they are. They really are sweet kids” Chris stated and Derek gave him a nod for a thank you.

“Ok then, see you around Hale, bye Caleb and Caden” he said pointing to the boys who shook their heads giggling. “No silly, I’m Caleb, that’s Caden!” Caleb said and Chris smiled at him.

“Caleb” Derek warned, “What’d dada tell you about using your words?” he questioned looking at the boy who pouted. “Sorry” he grumbled, hiding his face in his father’s neck. “It’s ok, goodbye then. Have a good weekend” Chris said and gave Caden a wave who was still staring at him.

The little boy waved back as he watched the older man walk away.

 

\------

 

“Papa is he Argent man?” he asked seriously and Caleb perked up at that too.

“Umm, yeah why?” Derek asked, walking inside and taking them to the bathroom to clean them up for dinner. “Oh dada was telling us Argents are o-rated” he answered while Derek washed their hands thoroughly.

“Ova-ated silly!” Caleb corrected him and Derek sighed, trust Stiles to teach their kids hard words and bless his son for learning nonsense at such a young age.

“Sorry, sorry” Caleb immediately corrected himself and Derek smirked, pushing their little butts out of the bathroom. “It’s overrated and tell your daddy I have a bone to pick with him” Derek said, helping them onto their highchairs.

“But dada don’t even know how to hunt papa, how will be pick bones?” Caden asked, genuinely sounding concerned and Derek barked out laughing at that. “I know your daddy is silly, he doesn’t know how to hunt” he grinned, placing their bowls infront of them. Caleb gasped, “You said silly too, and I tell dada you called him silly!” Caleb complained and Derek sighed, really exasperated this time.

“Sorry, now eat, you two mucky boys need to have a bath next” he reminded them and they groaned yet again.

“I don’t like baths!” Caden protested. “I thought only Argents were overrated.” Derek muttered under his breath. “Do you two trouble your dada like this too?” he asked, looking at them poking at their mac and cheese.

“No but dada has bubbles in the bath” Caden pointed out and Derek raised an impressive eyebrow. “Yeah, we can have bubbles too you know” he replied, swallowing and Caleb and Caden sat up at that.

“With duckies?” Caleb asked and Derek chuckled.

“Yeah buddy, with duckies” he answered.

“And sheeps?”

“Sheep and uh huh”

“And that noisey thingy?”

“Anything you want cub”

“Even woofie?”

“Woofie will get soggy, not him, he can sit on the counter though”

“Bunny then?”

“Caleb.” Derek growled, tired and he heard giggles. That put a smile on his face. He put the dishes in the sink, deciding to worry about them in the morning. He hefted both his kids under his arms and grinned as they giggled excitedly and walked them back to the bathroom.

 

\------

 

“Papa, so many bubbles!” Caden demanded with his arms open wide, indicating he wanted many bubbles and Derek rolled his eyes, squirting some more of the baby soap into the tub as he helped them get out of their clothes.

“Papa, can we splash?” Caleb asked. He knew his kids always asked that when he was giving them a bath and he always gave only one answer.

“No.” and they pouted again.

“Please?” and really who could deny identical adorable bottom lips jutted out in what was probably the cutest pout. “Fine!” he resigned and they splashed away, drenching him. He smiled thinking of how much like Stiles they were. He was sure his husband splashed more than his cubs.

He got them out ten minutes later, when the water began cooling down and wrapped a towel around them. He dressed them, taking in their drowsy forms and placed them in their twin beds in their room. “Goodnight sweethearts” he whispered, kissing their foreheads and then their cheeks.

“Love ya papa” he heard Caden mutter and Caleb followed suit, “Me too papa, love you lots”

“Love you too cubbies, sleep tight” he said, kissing them again as he switched on their night lamp and closed the door gently behind him. He and Stiles did good, really good. He fished out his phone and dialled his husband and heard him ramble.

Life was good indeed.

 

 

\----------

  

  

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> The second instalment of the series. They do not specifically go in an order, so bear with me :D
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
